


Making Art Together

by DoctorFatCat



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Model Lee Minhyuk, Model/Photographer relationship, Photographer Yoo Kihyun, Puppy Love, but have in mind this was not kihyuk originally, i also like how it turned out so..., kihyuk, kihyun in love, minhyuk too ok, this might sound a little ooc, translated work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorFatCat/pseuds/DoctorFatCat
Summary: Being a model is an art, photography is an art, and Kihyun liked to believe they were making art together, because that was the truth.





	Making Art Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indemnis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indemnis/gifts).



> Hi  
> You asked [this](https://twitter.com/kihyunghyuks/status/992433263896481792) so here's your answer  
> Ok, actually, i read that, and remembered I had a fic like that, but in portuguese, and it was another ship ([here's](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/making-art-together-4596528) the original). I wondered if I should translate it, then realized it wouldn't sound as good, because it's one of my only creations in portuguese I like, and I'm emotionally attached to it. But I noticed I could kill two birds with one stone if I translated it and turned this into a Kihyuk for you. I don't know if you'll like this, but I hope it makes justice to what you pictured.  
> It is vital that y'all picture Minhyuk with the hair from Jealousy promotions. Kihyun's is up to you tho.  
> I was gonna change the verbal tense, but it sounded better like this.  
> (Ps: I feel weird gifting a translated work to a professional translator lmao)  
> (Ps2: Some stuff might sound a little inaccurate, but be aware I was 15 when I first wrote this)

That was his routine, usually. He’d wake up early, then leave home late, grabbing a Latte and a Bagel in the Starbucks that was placed near his building, then getting a cab, his camera hanging from his neck, and the folder with the filters, plannings and prototypes in hand, the bag with the lenses in it strapped around his body.

Whenever he got to the studio he’d wish a good morning to the security guard, and show him his passcard to the man, who barely even glanced at him, and walk in. He’s forgotten his sunglasses, to hide the bags under his eyes, since he’d made a habit of staying up late to edit the photos. Some of his models lacked on grace, were too boring, and needed some touch ups here and there, changes in the filter, adjustments in the scenario, etc.

But it were the days like this one that gave him life. It was uncommon, of course, many people, if not all, hate Mondays, and Thursdays almost as much. But not Kihyun. Because those are the days in which he has the chance to photograph nature’s finest masterpiece, in his humble opinion. His name was Minhyuk, and he was 25 years old, but those are the few things people knew. _Kihyun,_ on the other hand, knew a lot. He knew the golden lighting made his skin look more flawless than the white one did, and that the mustard colored sweater made his eye colour pop. He liked when his hair covered his forehead, but got even more drawn to him whenever he parted it in the middle. He also got bummed that he rarely gets allowed to smile during sessions. But when he was, the entire set would smile along with him.

“Good morning.” Said the Director. “You should get ready soon. Minhyuk-ssi is waiting already.”

“Uh, okay. Let me just check out the scenario and change the lenses. Is the lighting ready? Everything okay?” He asked, practically swallowing down his bagel and using the latte to wash it down. He nodded to the Director, after his confirmation, and ran to the set while fitting the lenses in the camera.

He walked by the the set’s door and almost dropped the camera from his hands.

The scenario looked like an ordinary room, like those ones you see in movies, to be honest, but there was a mirror alongside the bed, on the wall, positioned so the person lying down turned to it would be able to see whoever walked into the room. Who would be lying down would also be seen from two angles. Kihyun was thankful for that.

And there he was lying down, his model from Mondays and Thursdays. Wearing only white boxer shorts, laid down on the sheets of a 1000 Thread Count, symmetrically arranged around him. His face serene, the childish traces, his body slender and lean, certainly uncommon for a male model, since he was toned at most — didn’t have muscles — but that’s how they liked him. That was why the media loved him. Kihyun would claim him his muse if he could, but was made to believe that wouldn’t be appropriate, for many reasons, so he kept his adoration quiet, and contained himself into just observing the beauty of that creature as he photographed him. Two passions in one.

Minhyuk smiled sweetly when he saw Kihyun come in, not moving a muscle, for he was a professional and acted like one, unlike Kihyun who stood there watching him for far too long.

Soon, he was in place. Changed the camera’s lenses to a more appropriate one, finally, and positioned himself in an angle in which his reflection would strategically appear in the mirror. Minhyuk tilted his chin up and changed his facial expression, moving according to his photographer’s instructions. His fingers touched his face softly, he would nibble on his lower lip, turn around with his chest against the mattress and arms above his head, looking straight at Kihyun. He almost smiled at him, but he had to remember where he was. He needed to be professional.

“Great, that looks great. Can you arch your back a little? Perfect. The camera loves you, Minhyuk.” He’d say, in a chant of pure adoration. It was always like that. Usually words that made the models feel good and get in position. But Minhyuk always did everything beautifully, so Kihyun was left to adore.

Kihyun knew how terribly difficult it would be to choose the filters, since every single one of them looked amazing. But it was always difficult to choose when it came to this model, so he should have gotten used to it already.

“Okay, let’s take a twenty minute break. Minhyuk-ssi, I want you to go touch up your makeup and do something about your hair, we need a little more mussed up for the next scenario.” Said the Director.

As soon as he had his camera down, Kihyun felt like he could finally breathe. As if Minhyuk was so fragile something like a heavy exhale could make his porcelain-like figure to crack. Kihyun never really understood the need to put makeup on his model, of course. He was simply in lack of any flaw. It was an useless job, he thought.

“How are they looking?” Minhyuk asked, his beautiful accent dancing through the air until it got to the other’s voice, making his whole body shiver.

“Really good. This might be your best session yet.” Kihyun said, sad to hear the absence of an accent in his own voice.

The taller chuckled, shaking his head lightly.

“You say that about every session.”

“You always overdo yourself then, I guess.” He answered with a smile, shrugging.

 _“Or_ you overestimate me too much.” Smiled Minhyuk, arching his eyebrows and walking away to have his makeup and hair touched up.

Kihyun contained himself from having another cup of coffee, and so went to the next scenario. This time they were heading to a big window with a windowsill, the city outside ready to be seen. Everything in place, but only completed when he walked in, and as he did, the place was filled with his light.

First they had given him a white button up shirt, baggy and tousled up, every possible button was undone, and as much as he was more dressed up than before, he was more exposed. Kihyun felt jealousy creeping up, but didn’t manifest his feelings, as it was obvious.

Minhyuk positioned his elbow against the window frame and brought his fingers to his lips, grabbing the hem of the shirt with the other hand, and let himself frown, as if in deep thought. It was all so natural to him that Kihyun felt like maybe he spent the whole day just doing that.

He took his position after once again changing the lenses and started. Everything looked so real Kihyun almost could smell the sex that had supposedly happened the the room. But no, it was all just a portrayal of it.

Being a model is an art, photography is an art, and Kihyun liked to believe they were making art together, because that was the truth.

Soon the session came to an end, and the director was telling them to wrap it all up and go home. Minhyuk walked out of set to wipe off the makeup and change, while Kihyun retrieved all of his things and went to use the restroom. As soon as he walked out of it, he saw a tall and lean figure waiting for him.

Minhyuk smiled when he saw him, and offered a hand for him to take, which he did, intertwining their fingers without a word. Kihyun kissed him on the cheek before they started walking, and soon was guiding him out of there.

“You were late today again, hm?” Mocked the taller.

“If you stayed over at mine during Sundays that wouldn’t happen.”

“Someone has to check on my flat.” He explained, as if he had said that many times before, which he had.

"I already told you to come live with me.” Kihyun said.

“Why do we have this discussion every Monday, hm?” Minhyuk questioned, smiling amused.

“Because you still live too far away from me.” Complained the shorter.

“Then I guess I’ll have to move in with you.” Minhyuk said as if it was nothing.

“You will?” Kihyun asked, with arched eyebrows.

The older nodded, smiling. They had already stopped walking by that point. Kihyun was kissing his boyfriend, and Minhyuk was very happy to comply.

They got a cab and went to Kihyun’s flat, already starting the moving process, since Minhyuk’s rant contract would soon get to an end. It took them a fortnight, but they were soon living together. Nothing changed, if we’re being honest, for the both of them were already practically living together before, but now Kihyun wouldn’t be late to Mondays and Thursdays anymore.

They liked to drink hot chocolate and watch How I Met Your Mother and Moon Lovers wrapped up in the same duvet, and Kihyuk liked to take photos of Minhyuk when he was standing by the window, the morning sun illuminating his sleepy face, and liked to capture his boyfriend’s beauty under the moonlight when he was by the same window even more.

He liked to photograph him when he made breakfast in the holidays, and even got hit when Minhyuk opened his eyes during sex to find Kihyun taking polaroids of his face. He was soon forgive, thought, when Kihyun had told him he was simply too beautiful not to be recorded.

They lived in their own world, together. Kihyun was a photographer, Minhyuk his model, his muse.

And together, they made art.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wondered if I should make Kihyun the model, since him being the photographer and Minhyuk the model would be the obvious idea, but I liked the idea of Kihyun being all puppy love-y towards Minhyuk, because that's rarely the case in Kihyuk fics. Also, just because it would be obvious, doesn't mean it would be bad ʘ ͜ʖ ʘ
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Remember kudos and comments make me very happy ok <3


End file.
